


She Worries Far Too Much

by TheInquibitchin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just need to write things, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInquibitchin/pseuds/TheInquibitchin
Summary: Anastasia Trevelyan can't sit still, not when her sister is away on missions as the Inquisitor. Cullen wants to help ease her worries and finally get her to sleep.





	

Anastasia never slept well when her sister went away. The worry would eat at her, keeping her up at all hours of the night. Cullen worried about her, seeing the bags beneath her eyes deepen and darken.

“Anastasia,” he called to her one evening.

He’d found her walking along the parapets, a steely glint to her stare. She smiled upon recognizing him. Cullen didn’t want to admit to himself the joy that smile brought him.

“Cullen, what are you doing up here?”

Cullen chuckled. “I could very well ask you the same.”

Anastasia smiled, but said nothing, turning to look out onto the horizon.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, taking a step closer.

Anastasia took a deep breath in, held it for a second, then blew it out quickly.

“What happens if she doesn’t come back?” she asked suddenly. “What happens to the inquisition? the mages? that big fucking hole in the sky? What happens to me?” The voice that escaped her was pained, but she refused to cry. She was stronger than that.

In one movement, Cullen removed his cape and wrapped it around Anastasia’s shoulders before bringing her in close to his chest. He kept his arms tight around her as she relaxed into his chest. He could feel her breathing, so slow and deep in moved them both.

“Nothing’s going to happen to her,” he said into her ear, “you may not know this, but that sister of yours is too stubborn to die.” Cullen felt Anastasia’s body shake with small laughs. She pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eyes. Cullen was taken in by their round shape and the depth of their green color. He couldn’t look away.

“I can’t lose her Cullen,” she said, choked from holding back tears. “She’s the only family I’ve got left.”

Cullen knew there wasn’t much he could say to ease her worries. Ashlynn was going up against dangers every day, fighting back against a power none of them could even comprehend. Every moment for her could be her last, and yet, she’d persisted this long. They had to believe she’d be fine because they didn’t have the time to think otherwise. There was too much to be done, too much history to be written. Cullen raised a hand to Anastasia’s face, wiping away a tear that’d strayed from her carefully raised barriers.

“She’s not all you’ve got. You’ve got Cassandra, and Leiliana. You’ve got the Inquisition. You’ve got, well, me,” he finished with a short laugh.

Anastasia didn’t respond, but let her forehead rest on the Commander’s chest.

“Thank you, Cullen,” she said finally. “I…thank you.”

Cullen moved away so that he was on her side, his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, Ana, let’s get you in a bed.”

Cullen lead her back to his quarters, showing her up the ladder into the bedroom.

“It’s not much,” he said, rubbing his neck, “but it’s comfortable and not as lonely as your sister’s room.”

Taking great care, Anastasia removed Cullen’s robe from her shoulders and returned it to him. “Are you okay with me staying here? Where are you going to sleep?”

Cullen laughed. “I hear the floor can be quite comfortable as long as you aren’t trying to sleep.”

Anastasia looked away, thinking for a moment, before capturing Cullen’s eyes once again. “No, you should sleep in your bed. We can share…if that’s alright with you, I mean.”

Cullen couldn’t stop his face from turning rosy if he wanted to, and Maker, did he want to. He could feel his face flush almost immediately, and struggled to keep his speech composed. “O-of course it’s alright with me, b-but is it alright with you? I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. You really do need to get some sleep and —“

Anastasia cut him off without saying a word, her lips quirking into a smirk and her eyebrows drawing downwards. “So it’s settled then.” She turned around and started walking towards the bed before realizing she was still wearing her daytime clothes.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything I could sleep in?” she asked, motioning to the large purple tunic she had on.

“Sure, but you’ll drown in it,” Cullen said as he moved towards his dresser.

“As long as it’s comfortable.”

Cullen tossed her a shirt and a pair of pants that were far too small for him. He turned away as she dressed, trying to think about anything other than what her body must look like beneath all of her clothes. He tried to focus on changing his own clothes, removing the tunic and pants, leaving behind only his shorts. Cullen wondered for a moment if he should put on something else. He didn’t want to do anything to make Anastasia uncomfortable. He turned around to ask her what she thought when he caught her already staring at him. Anastasia turned around quickly, muttering a “sorry,” as she did so. Cullen smirked to himself.

“Are you okay with me sleeping like this?” he asked. Anastasia turned around. This time, her cheeks were red. “It’s how I usually sleep but I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders. “Of course it’s fine,” she said, moving towards the bed and pulling back the blankets. “Sleep however you want to, makes no difference to me.” Inside, she kept thinking about what it would be like to rub her hands over his abs, to run her fingers through his hair. It was the first time in a while that thoughts of her sister had actually left her head. They both got into bed, lying on their backs stiffly and staring straight up into the ceiling.

Anastasia was the first one to move. She turned to her side and slid closer to Cullen, her arm gliding across his stomach.

“Could you just hold me?” she asked, “At least until I fall asleep.”

Anastasia was too embarrassed to confess that it was how her sister would lie with her whenever Anastasia had bad dreams.

Cullen turned into Anastasia’s embrace, folding his arms around her smaller frame.

“If it’ll help, of course.”

Anastasia wasn’t thinking about Cullen’s body anymore or how nice it’d be to kiss him. All she could focus on was Cullen’s comforting embrace. She fell asleep to the feeling of his fingers trailing along her spine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a whole story told from Anastasia's point of view, so let me know how you like her character! The idea of the Inquisitor having a sister who help handle things at Skyhold while she's off fighting demons is intriguing to me and I want to see where it goes. Also, she falls in love with Cullen because obviously.


End file.
